1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting device and more particularly to a lighting device with an adjusting mechanism which is configured to adjust an illuminating range.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional lighting device with a focusing mechanism comprises a lighting module and an adjusting module. The lighting module has a base and a light source disposed on the base. The adjusting module has a barrel, a convex lens and a position member. The convex lens is mounted to the barrel and retained by the position member. Specifically, the base has an external thread defined at an outer periphery thereof. The barrel has an internal thread defined at an inner periphery thereof and corresponding to the external thread of the base. With the internal thread of the barrel and the external thread of the base, the barrel could be assembled with the base and rotated relative to the base so as to adjust a distance between the convex lens and the light source.
Accordingly, a user could rotate the barrel to move the barrel back and forth relative to the base to adjust an illuminating range, while the convex lens is moving backward or forward to increase or spotlight the illuminating range. However, the internal thread of the barrel and the external thread of the base are relative high manufacturing cost.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional lighting device.